chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
2 Mortals a Leapin
"2 Mortals a Leapin'" is the first episode of The Uncanny World. Plot Michelle Dominguez and her son and daughters, Ryan Dominguez,Leni Dominguez and Yanely Dominguez, move to GH,California and discover that their new house is already occupied by ghosts and demons. Cast * Genesis Ochoa as Yanely * Channing Tatum as Ryan * Zoe Saldana as Leni * Diego Luna as Maisie * Christina Applegate as Margarita * Carlos Alarazqui as Pancika * Grey DeLisle as Marie Juana /Mrs. Dominguez / Jackie Dominguez * Jorge R Gutierrez as Conchito Transcript 1 down to the Dominguez House, which is decorated with a bunch of Dia de los muertos decorations, then zooms into Ryan's room Ryan: on his pants and talks to the viewers "It's the day before Dia de los Muertos every since we moved to California" a mexican tuxedo "and there's no better time to be in the Dominguez House." on a mexican hat and calaca skull exits his bedroom and pulls off MJ's scarf, causing her to spin into the bathroom Maisie: a poem "Dear Mama every since we died..." reading and groans "Aww! Come on!" Ryan: "Having trouble writing this year's Dia de los Muertos poem,Maisie?" Maisie: "Ryan, I'm stuck like a dead corpse with dark brown hair!" dinging "Ooh! That's not bad!" reading a new poem "I'm stuck like a dead corpse with dark brown! I've been fine all year, so! yet again "Aww, rubbish!" Margarita: out, dressed as a calaca doll "I'll say! Those words make no frankincense! in a Linda Fantasma Nina tone "That's one!" a remote, causing a festive card with the number one to appear in the right corner of the screen "My twelve puns of Dia de los Muertos are off to a great start. I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh!" chuckles "Make that ten!" the remote and a festive card with the number two appears in the corner Yanely: a raspberry Leni: up the stairs wearing a red dress and skull earrings "Hey, Ryan! I just made the perfect Dia de los Muertos outfit." Michelle: screen Hey, has anyone seen my Dia de los Muertos table cloth? looks down and notices that she used the table cloth, then shushes Ryan as she walks into her room Pancika: her phone, talking to Sierra "Oh, don't worry about buying me a gift, Teddy Bear. I mean, sure, it's our very first Dia de los Muertos together" screen widens to show Sierra, Pancika's voice is still heard over the phone "and I'll probably remember what you give me for the rest of our lives, but no pressure." away from Sierra in the calendar section of the mall, holding two calendars. She switches her phone to her other ear. Sierra: his phone, calling Pancika "Right. Uh, no pressure, Pancika." and hangs up before falling on her knees and crying to the Dominguez House where Ryan is at the bottom of the '' steps. He pulls out two different shoes out of a pile that are each one of his sisters. '' Ryan: Oops! Wrong ones! the shoes out of the way; to the viewers Excuse me. This might take a while. prepares to dive into the boot pile when a ghost of a pageant girl with blonde hair and tiara zooms in Lola: very innocent "Hey there, favorite human friend! Allow me to dive into that pile of smelly sweaty footwear and find your shoes for you. "then dives into the pile looks on in confusion. Lola then emerges from the pile with two black shoes Lola: for air "Here you are, good sir!" Ryan's shoes on his feet "Two human boots. Boy, these are stylish!" Ryan: suspicious "Okay, what do you want?" Lola: voice with an evil grin on her face "To get a good haul from Santa Teressa." voice "See, contrary to popular belief, I am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty!" Jackie: ''screen "You're wasting your time." ''in a whiteboard with equations as she comes on screen and begins pointing to sections with a candy cane '' "Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called ''Kris Kringle '' to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way." ''into her candy cane Lola: ''growls "You're lucky I'm being nice right about now!" '''MJ:' a purple sugar skull for Yanely to the wall at a '' distance from the fireplace where the other Dominguez' stockings are hung and next to a pink one for Lola "You know what I want for Dia de los Muertos? remember the dead."'' Margarita: up, holding a holly berry ''"What did you say, Marie? I can ''holly ''hear you!" ''chuckles "That's three!" the remote again, causing a card with the number three to appear '' '''Yanely:' out of her sugar skull and blows a raspberry before getting picked up by MJ Margarita: "Yanely, are you up her yellow sugar skull stocking ''me?" ''screen after the screen pans to Ryan, chuckles "That's four!" with the number four appears turns around a corner to find a cloaked clad half human half rat lifting a dresser and a long necked ghost girl looking underneath Rat Yokai: "See anything?" Long Necked Girl: "Nope." smell comes in. LNG leaves and Ryan walks in the kitchen wondering what the smell was Michelle: a dia de los muertos song humming Hey, son! You're just in time to try the Crown Jewel of Ol' Mom's Halloween feast...the pot and smoke comes out all over the kitchen...The Pan de Muerto!" comes through the window Ryan: chuckles "And ruin the surprise at dinner? I don't think so!" Margarita: "Look at your mom getting pan with it! chuckles Number 5!" Michelle: Ah, I love the 12 Puns of Dia de los Muertos. Margarita, you wanna try my bread?" Margarita: "Sorry, Mrs. Dominguez. Yule have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's six! I just sleigh myself! Ooh, 7!" laugh Michelle: "Sleigh!" Ryan: the viewers "Yup. Everyone around here is full of Halloween spirit". Conchito: "DOMINGUEZ'S! What's that awful stench?" Ryan: "Well, everyone expect for our crabby old neighbor, Conchito.He really lives up to his name. Especially around Dia de los Muertos." Conchito: "DOMINGUEZ'S! Turn down that annoying music! DOMINGUEZ'S! Shut off all those horrible lights!" Ryan: "Sheesh. outside Well, I'm not gonna let Conchito take away my halloween spirit. I've got a week off school. 10 inches of grave, and this guy!We've been waiting all autumn for the perfect funeral conditions. So if you'll excuse us..." off shouting but suddenly gets freak out when Lana's skull mask scares him Lana: "Woo-hoo! My scary plan worked! Sorry,Ryan. I'm just getting ready for tonight. I'm gonna earn a scaring patch!" tires screech and then crashes and the horn blares Lana: "Woo-hoo! My marigold pit worked! Uh, don't worry, buddy! I got a winch!" off to the car with her winch Songs * Welcome to a world of ghosts and freaks Trivia * This will be the series' first full-length episode. * This will be the second winter-themed episode, after "Snow Bored". * This episode will be the second episode set on a holiday, after "April Fools Rules" (April Fool's Day). * This is the first episode produced for the series, but will be the third aired. * At the end of theme song where Yanely was walking, it changes to a Dia de los Muertos scenery where Yanely is wearing her Dia de los Muertos clothes. * Maisie always tries to write a song/poem to sing every Dia de los Muertos. * This episode was produced as two separate parts. * The color of the sugar skulls of each Dominguez sibling (except Jackie), all match the colors they appear in the opening sequence, and the mom's sugar skull match her clothes. * Jackie is the only Dominguez who doesn't have a sugar skull. Category:Episodes Category:Yanely/Episodes